Bite Me
by LadyVirgil
Summary: Before escorting the usurper princess Mileena into imprisonment, Kung Lao is bitten by her love and repents of his given mission. Now a fugitive from his friends and his self-control, the monk must find a way to right his way and make it straight- with Mileena added.


**Bite Me**

 **Before we start this I need to make some quick notes.  
One, this is in an Alternative Universe. Two, it's my first time doing a nearly full-fledged story so please be gentle, darling.  
Third, if you had any knowledge of what I write, you will know this is going to be a SMUT/Lemon. So be warned. But not so much since I actually want to make a true story and not a smutty oneshot.  
That's it, run along now, darling!**

* * *

The sun was high.  
But tensions were higher.

Kung Lao's body jerked to the left as he spun around a scarecrow and delivered a kick with his powerful leg. Hay and straw flew everywhere when the head flew off and nearly burst apart in the air.

The Shaolin grunted and regained his stance with a spin; the momentum he gained was used to launch his razor hat.

A large log was struck by this curious headwear and split into by the sheer might of the throw.

Kung Lao saw the log split and caught his hat when it returned to him.  
"Huh..." he exhaled and concentrated deeply. His eyes shut tight and his breathing slowed down to a halt. The monk started to heighten his senses and continued to focus his thoughts.

Suddenly, footsteps.

"Kung Lao." a familiar voice spoke.

Kung Lao released a powerful punch to one of the scarecrows and made hay fly everywhere. "You interrupt my training, Liu Kang." he sighed and turned to face his friend.

Liu Kang chuckled and tightened his red band.  
"Apologies, I just came to bring you swell news." he informed him.

"What could it be?" Kung Lao asked as he fixed his hat and stretched his arm.

"Aside from Sonya destroying a squadron of Kano's forces," Liu Kang murmured as he crossed his arms, "We have had another major victory."

Kung Lao's eyes opened in curiosity.  
"Pray tell, Liu Kang." he smiled.

Liu Kang chuckled.  
"You're going to have to beat it out of me first," he smirked and entered a battle stance. His hands rose up and clenched tightly. A blaze of fire also formed around them.

"Always playing around, Liu." Kung Lao also entered his stance and shook his head.

"Call it: Practice," Liu Kang opened his hands and then threw a slap.

"So this is what practice amounts to these days?" Kung Lao laughed as he avoided the slap and returned the favor. His arms jerked to the left and to the right as they tried to find a target in Liu Kang's body.  
"Playful slapping?"

"Come on, we just fought a war." Liu Kang chuckled and avoided Lao's hands. "We may be warriors, but even we have to relax- Woah!" he barely avoided a hit.

"I'm only doing this because I wish to know the news." Kung Lao jumped back before Liu Kang hit him. "But it is very relaxing..." he left his sentence hanging.

"What is?" Liu Kang asked.

"Brain Bashing." Kung Spun around and slapped Liu Kang on the left temple.

Liu Kang stumbled back and shook his head.  
"Nice hit..." he murmured and rubbed the area that was struck, "I admire bravery."

Kung Lao chortled and crossed his arms.  
"I guess I won; Tell me the news." he somewhat demanded, but it was still a polite inquiry.

The champion sighed and nodded. "A deal is a deal," he said, "We have captured the usurper princess Mileena in the Outworld," he informed him.

Kung Lao's face rose in surprise.  
"Kitana's sister?" He asked.

"Yes." Liu Kang responded and pointed at him. "She's going to be brought here so you can take her to prison. There we will interrogate her and try to charge her."

"Why can't you do it?" Kung Lao said uneasily.

"I'm going to help Kitana clean up Edenia." Liu Kang answered his question, "Don't worry, Sonya and Jax will be at the prison to assist you once you get there." He looked at his friend's concerned face. "Or are you scared of her? I thought you were a mighty Shaolin warrior." he taunted.

"I am not afraid of the she-beast," Kung Lao grunted and crossed his arms again. "But one cannot deny she sends an eerie feeling down your skin." he shuddered.

Liu Kang nodded and patted his shoulder.  
"I know, she does that to me too." he consoled his friend, "Guess why I'm helping- and dating- Kitana." he snickered and walked away.

"You little-" Kung Lao's anger was stopped when his friend entered a bright blue portal and vanished from sight. He growled and threw his hat at a log, "I'm going to get you back, Liu Kang!" he shook his fist and let out a huff of air.  
He was usually a passive personality, but Liu Kang's jokes and pranks always got to him. It wasn't a bad anger, though, it was just an annoyance at his friend's sudden outburst of comedy. No doubt Kung Lao held a high regard for the man he knew for most of his life, but he never liked it when the champion broke out of his serious state to pester him.

Kung Lao walked to retrieve his hat when he heard a faint commotion. He turned to see dirt kick up on the nearby road that led into the training grounds.

On the road was a carriage surrounded by Earthrealm soldiers that were heavily armed. They were dressed in all black and had thick body armor that Kung Lao observed was battle worn and some even had large claw marks around them.

"Are you Kung Lao?"

The Monk turned to see Jade walking up to him with a smile behind her mask. "Jade, it's good to see you." Kung Lao sighed in relief and wiped his brow, "Thanks for showing up. I thought I had to transport her to the prison alone."

The carriage was covered in spikes and metal bars and sometimes shook in violent bursts that scared the horses towing it.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you here," Jade responded as she raised her hand.

The soldiers nodded and two of them walked over to the carriage doors and opened it up. A loud hiss noise sounded immediately after. The soldiers that did open the door jumped back in fear and almost fired their guns.

"Worry not, Kung Lao." Jade saw the man's worried face, "The handcuffs she has were forged in Edenia and limit her abilities." she reassured him and turned when the soldiers brought out the prisoner.

Mileena covered her yellow eyes from the bright sun and hissed angrily at the soldiers grabbing her arms. However, just as she extended her claws, the purple handcuffs sent out purple lightning and made her stagger and fall to the ground.

"You crazy bitch!" one of the soldiers struck the back of Mileena's head with the butt of his shotgun.

Jade winced and shook her head.  
"We want her alive, fools," she said and turned to face Kung Lao, "Apologies, Kung Lao, but you're going to have to escort her alone."

"Why is that?" Kung Lao crossed his arms. He let out a huff of irritation as the soldiers brought Mileena towards them. "Oh, let me guess... You have to help Kitana rebuild her palace too," he grunted.

"Right on the point." Jade nodded and walked towards the Earthrealm soldiers, "But don't worry, with all these earthrealmers helping us, I'll be here before sundown." she informed him as she pointed at a spot behind the carriage.

The two soldiers carrying Mileena threw her to a spot right in front of Kung Lao and dusted off their hands.  
"Don't be fooled." one of them told the monk, "Bitch is not hot once you take off the mask." he chuckled and rejoined his squadron.

Kung Lao crossed his arms as he watched Jade and the soldiers step into the blue portal and vanish in a flash. He gave out a groan and kicked a rock on the ground.  
"I didn't want this war, but I suffer everything it brought..." he grunted and huffed out a breath.

His eyes dropped down to see Mileena trying to stand up. One of the causes of the war he wanted to avoid was at his feet and vulnerable to attack.  
Sure he was a peaceful man, but not when it came to exacting justice.

Mileena growled as she tried to fight her cuffs, which were slowly pumping more lightning bolts into her wrists.

Kung Lao grabbed the brim of his hat and contemplated just sticking it through Mileena's skull right then and there- and Liu Kang and Jade's actions only cemented these thoughts. He was annoyed and in the face of an enemy that caused so much destruction for his friends and Earthrealm.

Mileena hissed and glanced up, finally noticing she was being watched.

Kung Lao shook his head and stopped holding his hat. His pacifism was something strong but he felt that it was also a weakness- especially for a warrior like him. "Get up, we need to go." he extended his arm.

"Disgusting human," Mileena snarled and shuffled away from his arm.  
"I am a Princess, I should not be treated like this!"

"That's what they all say." Kung Lao shook his head and grabbed her arm forcefully. He jerked her up and planted her on her feet.  
"And you are no princess." He commented when he heard her nearly animalistic noises, "You're a threat."

Mileena fought against his grasp, her black hair moving across her face as she did so. She hated being handled, especially by a being she considered much lower than her. "I'll tear you apart!" she turned to face him.

Kung Lao let her go and stepped back.  
"Me too, but I can actually do it." he held the brim of his hat, "So calm down and let's just get this done. It will be easier for the two of us." he walked towards her again.

"I will reclaim my throne, human!" Mileena yelled and tried to fight her bonds, once again shocked by their lightning and sent crashing into the ground.

Kung Lao sighed, quite exasperated at the whole debacle. "You will not get it, Mileena!" he scolded her and once again picked her up, "Now move or I will not be as kind!" he growled and pushed her to walk.

Mileena stumbled and fell on her face. "Incredulous human!" she picked herself up and faced the man, "I will- AH!" she shrieked when Kung Lao slapped her across the face.

"Get moving." the monk said as he grabbed her arm and started walking down the road.

"No!" Mileena yelled and dropped herself on the road.

Kung Lao grunted as her weight plummeted, forcing his arm into a very painful position, "Listen here, you she-beast!" he tried to pick her up again.

"Unhand me!" Mileena hissed and used all her might to keep herself to the ground.

Kung Lao yelled in anger and let go of her. His right arm removed his hat and he swung with all his might. However, he stopped right before he hit her neck. "Remember your training..." He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes.

Mileena turned to face the man. "Pray to your gods, they will not save you from my wrath..." she growled and continued to fight her chains. "I will make sure I eat your flesh when I break from these bonds!" she screamed.

Kung Lao took in deep breaths and tried his best to block out her cries.

"Think of your happy place, Kung Lao." he murmured and started to shift his thoughts around. His mind wandered into a pleasant countryside in China where a beautiful river flowed past a simple village.  
"That's right... Think of home." he opened his eyes and saw Mileena shuffling away.

"Where do you think you're going!?" he yelled and threw his hat into the ground, where it started spinning like a circular saw.

The monk lumbered over to her and grabbed her slender legs.  
"Now you're going to get it, you she-beast!" he yelled and started to pull her towards the spinning hat.  
Mileena screamed in horror. She flailed her arms and cried out in fear.

Kung Lao laughed as blood flew everywhere.  
"Ahahahahaha! Ahahahaha! Ahahahaa!" he raised the two halves of Mileena's body.

A shining light blinded the monk as he shook his head. It was all an imagination and he was brought back to the real world when Mileena was actually shuffling away. "Come back here!" he said and picked her up, but not before actually contemplating the idea of using his hat.

Mileena hissed and tried to squirm away from his arms.

"You're only making this harder for yourself!" Kung Lao made her stand up and looked at her. "Gods, you're going to make Kitana yell at me..." he said. That, of course, made him worry. He did not wish to disappoint her, for he held a deep infatuation for her- even though Liu Kang had claimed her for his own.

That thought made him upset.

For all he knew, Liu Kang going to help Kitana was only what some earthrealmers call a "date".

Kung Lao crossed his arms.  
"I guess because he's so capable in war and actively participates in it... Kitana fell for him." he sighed and looked up to the sky.  
"No wonder Master Cho said pacifists never get anything..." he shook his head and breathed in.

He turned to face Mileena, who was standing still.  
"What are you on about?" he asked her, "Prying into my thoughts?" he grumbled.

"Not that I would care for them..." Mileena shot back and glared at him with her yellow eyes. "The concerns of mere humans are of no use to me."

Kung Lao scoffed.  
"The input of criminals is no use to me." he responded in kind and looked at her, "Well, we must get to the prison. You cannot fight that fate." he walked over to her.

"So..." Mileena interrupted him and stepped back, "You hold some contempt for my sister?" she asked.

"I do not." Kung Lao grunted in response, "I do not see where you get that idea-"

"You complained about sister's boyfriend... Liu Kang." Mileena smirked behind her mask, "You hate her for picking him over you."

"I thought my concerns were of no use to you." Kung Lao said, "Plus, I am just merely upset. I do not hold the spite that boils your heart."

"My spite rises from sister's perfection!" Mileena hissed and shook her head, "How dare she have what I don't! You would never understand, disgusting human!" she yelled at him.

"And there you go..." Kung Lao rolled his eyes, "Let's go before you start babbling about your Kitana's perfection. She's not even that great, get over it." he grunted.

Mileena stood silent and tilted her head.  
"What did you just say?"

"I do not want to drivel in this nonsense." Kung Lao repeated.

"No, you said my sister was imperfect." Mileena added and pointed at him, "You do hate sister!" she said and looked at him.

"I do not!" Kung Lao yelled. It was better to stop this now before it descended into the she-beast rambling about Kitana and Liu Kang and how she was the rightful heir of Edenia. "Come, let us go!" he commanded.

"Before you think about sister?" Mileena snuck in a low blow.

Kung Lao shook his fist at her  
"I will not talk to you about Kitana any longer, you miserable wench!" he grabbed her arm, "We are going to the prison this instant," he said.

"Sister took everything from me!" Mileena hissed.

"That is your spite! Do not force it on me!" Kung Lao responded and let her go, "I do not know what you have against your sister, but do not bring it to my face!"

"She has everything perfect, you idiotic human!" Mileena lashed out, but her handcuffs stopped her attack and sent her to the ground.  
"Ah!" she shrieked as lightning coursed through her body.

Kung Lao stepped back and crossed his arms.

"Ha... Ha..." Mileena panted and murmured to herself.  
"Kitana... has everything I wished for. Why can no one see that?" she spoke as she looked at the ground.

"Because you try to slaughter anyone who has ever come to you to help." Kung Lao responded, then immediately regretted it. He did not know why he gave her that advice.

Mileena snarled and continued to look at the ground.  
"No one comes to me... especially with this face!" she beat the dirt with her clawed hand.

"Don't give me that foolishness." Kung Lao grunted, "Had you listened to Jade, who was trying to help you, you would not have joined the side of evil and be in this position." he informed her. The monk started to walk towards her and tried to pick her up, but then noticed how weak she had become. He felt the sweat on her skin and heard her laboured breaths. "Huh..." he murmured and pulled out his canteen, "Here, drink." he said and held it up close to her face.

"I do not need your he-"

"And that's exactly what I'm talking about!" Kung Lao said, "You don't want any help yet you go back and angrily slaughter everyone. The path to true peace is finding yourself in your friends." he said and held out the canteen.

Mileena looked at the bottle and grabbed it.  
"What do you say with that?" she said and started to drink it.

"I mean... honestly... get some allies." Kung Lao answered and looked at her, "You should have never envied your sister to begin with. It has devoured your soul." he told her.

Mileena threw the canteen to the ground. "How could I not envy her? She has the perfect face... the perfect body... the claim to the throne." she snarled at the thought.

"You could look at your own qualities as a start." Kung Lao told her.  
His mind recoiled at the thought of actually giving her advice.  
"And stop comparing them to your sister." he said and looked up.

"And what could those qualities be?" Mileena asked.

"I don't know." Kung Lao groaned, "Tenacity? Strength? Shapely build? Nice eyes-" he covered his mouth.

Mileena gasped and shook her head.  
"What did you just say about me?"

Now that Kung Lao actually took the time to look at her he actually found some of the things he said true. Sure there were the teeth, but if she kept the mask on she looked very much like Kitana. However, that was not to say she had no distinctive qualities.  
Her legs were more shapely and her hips were wider. Her build was more refined and polished, and her hair... sleeker than Kitana's.

And then there was the quality his more primal side could not ignore: her scantily clad wear.

"I just noted your qualities..." Kung Lao responded uneasily as he rubbed the back of his head, "Take them with a grain of salt if you'd like." he stammered and turned away.

Mileena felt the man's aura change.

"I'm just letting you know that if you had not compared yourself to Kitana, you would not have been evil." Kung Lao said and faced her.  
He gulped when she was a lot closer to him than before.

"Why do you tell me this when you suffer the same with Liu Kang..." Mileena hissed.

"I do not-"

"I have seen the two of you in kombat." Mileena cut him off, "And you stated your envy of him for getting sister... So you do not practice what you preach." she pointed at him.

"At least I do not hold spite towards him," Kung Lao crossed his arms as he started to think about what she had said. It was all true to say the least, for the monk had always held a hint of envy against Liu Kang. He had heard his tales on how he became champion, and how he traveled here and there... and most of all... his relation with Kitana.

"Touched a nerve, there..." Mileena saw the monk's face grimace at his thoughts.

"I am still perfecting myself, Mileena." Kung Lao responded, "That's what I train for... To control my temper and empower my pacifism." he informed her. He turned to face the woman and crossed his arms. "I have also learned to stop comparing myself to Liu Kang and become my own person."

Mileena saw his face turn to one of strength.

"All I have to tell you is do the same." Kung Lao looked at her, "But you did tell me something. We both have that flaw in common." he sighed and shook his head. "Look, just stop comparing yourself to Kitana and your pain will end." he advised wisely.

Mileena turned away.  
"Do not lie to me, human!" she hissed, "You have already said you love Kitana."

"It is nothing more than mere infatuation." Kung Lao responded and pointed at her.

Mileena stopped and turned to face him again.  
"Then you do not love sister?" she asked, "How can you not? She is so perf-"

"She is not." Kung Lao grunted, "There you go again with that perfect drivel." he sighed, "Stop it now. You have your own good things about you." he commented as he looked at her body again.  
Perhaps she wasn't the villain Liu Kang and Kitana had made her out to be. From what he was garnering from their conversation, she was just a girl trying to get by in the world with her "unique facial feature" but ended up being manipulated by Khan.  
"Plus, objectively... you're kind of attra-" he stopped and shook his head. This was a prisoner he was talking to.

Mileena looked at him.  
"Odd for an earthrealmer to say such things." she commented, "Especially since humans run in fear at the sight of this." she took off her mask to reveal her teeth.

Kung Lao's eyes opened in shock. He seemed to have forgotten about that in the midst of her other features.  
But it was too late to yell or do anything that may send a negative message.  
"You get used to it," was the most his mind could say at the time.

Mileena smelled his hormones change to one of infatuation.  
"So..." she reached for his chest and rubbed his build, "Sister has Liu Kang... how about you and I? We have so much in common..."

"And that is where we stop." The monk stepped back and shook his head. "You're still a prisoner and you must pay for your crimes." he grabbed her arm and started to walk her down the road. Kung Lao shuddered when he felt her soft skin.

Mileena murmured to herself.  
She inspected Kung Lao's features and found him very satisfactory to her eyes. He had the same build as Liu Kang, but was a bit taller and thus appeared much bigger. He was a man of good appearance and, from what she had garnered from her conversation with him, was a man of character.  
"You will do for me." She murmured slowly and bit her small bottom lip.

"What is that supposed to mean-" Kung Lao was dropped to the ground as Mileena garnered the dominant stance.

Mileena panted as she extended her claws and was about to grab the man's cloak but her handcuffs delivered a surge of volts. She cried out and fell to the ground next to him.

Kung Lao sat up and watched the woman groan on the ground.  
"What were you trying to do!?" he asked and stood up.

"You. Are. Mine." Mileena murmured and shuffled closer to him.  
"Even if I am shocked to death, I will have you!" she reached for his legs and dropped him to the ground.

Kung Lao grunted and saw Mileena go over his legs.  
"Ravenous beast!" he gasped when she raised her hands.

"Thank you..." Mileena smirked, her teeth shining in the sunlight.

"That was not a complimen-" Kung Lao stopped when Mileena was shocked again. He saw her fall to the side and whimper in pain. He opened his mouth and leaned over to her.  
"Can you stop hurting yourself?" he asked her.

"These... bolts barely... tickle me." Mileena panted and looked at her chains.

Kung Lao shook his head and reached for the handcuffs.  
"Remember the hat," he said as he started to unlock it. But why? He asked himself as he moved the metal bits. Perhaps his 20 plus years of monkhood and lack of females was clouding his mind- which he should have overcome with his training. But then a tiny speck rose up in the back of his mind; what if he actually liked her? He felt his heartbeat rise the same way it used to do around Kitana.

The monk shook his head when he remembered it was Mileena who was the subject. People would understand if it was Jade or even Skarlet, but Mileena?  
She was, in every sense of the word, inhuman.

Surprisingly, Mileena purred.

Kung Lao was so taken back by this action he stopped all his actions.  
"Was that... you?" he asked her.

"I want you, human..." Mileena licked the little lip she had.

Kung Lao closed his eyes and finished removing her bonds. He immediately regretted it and braced for Mileena's incoming attack and his untimely death.

It was only a matter of time before his bowels were thrown into the air- all because he trusted this woman.

But that moment never came.  
In fact, even though Mileena pounced on him, she only used her claws to rip apart his shirt and cloak and expose his chest.

"Kung... Lao." Mileena hissed with lust and traced his biceps with her fingers.

Kung Lao gulped and saw the woman reach for her magenta clothes and slowly started to split it away...

* * *

 **Woah-ho, hold it there cowboy (yes you, Erron Black, darling).  
This story is almost 5000 words long and I know you sure as hell don't want to slug another 1K words, darling!  
You're gonna have to wait for part two...  
Yes, like Mileena, I am such a tease.**

 **See you, darling!**

 **-LV**


End file.
